


Lazy Lair Day w/ Raphael

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: A lazy day in the lair with our favorite big cuddly teddy bear (when he's not being incredibly violent)





	Lazy Lair Day w/ Raphael

You stretched as you woke up to find yourself still wrapped in the protective embrace of your teddy bear. He groaned sleepily as you shifted and pulled you tighter against him.

“It’s too early.” He rumbled into you hair. You giggled at how childish he sounded.

“Shouldn’t you be in the dojo anyway?” you questioned rolling to face him though you can’t see in the pitch black sewer.

“Third Thursday,” he mumbles as if that explained everything. When you remain silent he can see your expectant expression in his head. “Leo gives us the 3rd Thursday of the month off in summer. Something about trees.”

“Oh,” is all you get to say before he’s kissing you, rolling you under him.

“What are you doing?” You giggle between kisses.

“If you won’t go back to sleep. I’m just gonna hafta tire you out,” his voice rumbles through you as his kisses descend to your core.

You try to restrain your noises as he sucks love marks over the juncture of your thighs and hips before nuzzling your mound lovingly. You moan rocking your hips against his beak. His breath tickles your folds, “I thought I was the impatient one.” He doesn’t give you a chance to respond before he’s delving his tongue into you. His leisurely pace picking up at the taste of you.

“Raph,” you moan and he hums an acknowledgment through your quim causing you shudder. “Please, Raph, need you. Need your cock.” He groans at your begging and sucks you clit into his mouth. Your responsive yelp making his unsheathed cock twitch. “Cum for me first,” he commands pressing a thick finger into you and massaging your sweet spot until he’s drunk his fill of your essence. You’re still panting as he crawls over you lining himself up and balancing his weight on his arms so as not to crush you.

You reach up and pull him towards you for a kiss and he sinks into you slowly. Allowing your tight cunt to adjust to his monstrous size. He’s gentle with you as he gathers you into his arms spreading your legs wider with is hips as he fucks into you deep and hard. Every time he sinks into you, feels your warmth surround his member, he’s grateful. He murmurs sweet words in your ear when he takes you slow and hard like this.

Rotating his hips, he kisses along your neck and nibbles your ear. He’s deliberately immobilizing you with his weight. He adores the sounds you make when you can do nothing but accept his carnal gifts. It’s one of the few things he can offer you in abundance. He sucks on your neck and your moans grow a little too loud so he slows his strokes even more. Drawing out your ascent. He can feel how close you are, clenching and fluttering around him.

“Sweet light of my life,” he whispers nosing the crook of your neck, “ you wanna cum. Wanna cum all over my cock? Hmm?” His pace never falters and he peppers your shoulders with kisses as you struggle to answer through your moans and whimpers.

“Raph, please,” your voice is octaves higher than normal as you plead for him to finish you.

He nibbles your earlobe still going slow and rotating his hips to graze your clit. “Ok, firefly, but you gotta be quiet. Can you do tha for me?” he asks. You nod frantically wanting nothing more than for him to fuck you through the mattress. “Ok,” He growls gradually speeding up. He pulls back a little for better leverage, hands hooked over your shoulders to pull you to him as he drills you harder, faster. The sound of his thighs impacting your ass echoing off the walls and you dig your nails into his biceps to keep from screaming from the pleasure.

He’s breathing heavy and the bite of your nails is spurring him on, “You like that?” he pants going even faster. “Look at you, always taking my cock so good. Fuck.” He mumbles trying to keep his own noises in check. He drops his head against your shoulder briefly while he shifts to slip his hand between you. A few dexterous strokes across your clit send you over the edge in a silent scream and the look on your face combined with the vice like pulsations of your cunt around his cock send him over the edge as well. He always fills you to the point of overflowing continuing to pump into you until it drips from the point of your joining. He rolls to his side and pulls you too him, nuzzling your neck and churring contently. He hates that he does it but he can’t help it when your with him and he’s happy.

The rest of the lair is up by the time you guys finally get out of bed.

You and Raphael shower and Mikey has just returned with pizza by the time you two are through. Donnie never emerges from his lab and Leo isn’t back from “the trees” yet so it’s just you Mikey and Splinter for lunch.

“Nice of you two to grace us with your presence,” the youngest brother taunts.

“Shut it, Mikey,” Raph all but growls but it holds no menace. The smaller turtle smirks at the two of you while he stuffs his face.

When lunch is over you two settle in the living area. You both decide to knit the rest of the day away while Mikey plays video games and Splinter does Sudoku.


End file.
